Harry Potter and the End of the Begining
by anglia
Summary: another version to the Harry Potter story. As the name suggest, it is the end of the beggining for Harry as he is becoming a more qualified wizard.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the end of the beginning  
  
Harry looked around the room at the Dursley's house. He had been locked in his bedroom since he had got off the Hogwarts Express. Hedwig hooted glumly in his locked cage. Harry rolled over on his bed and sighed again. Not a word from Ron or Hermione over the last month had dampened his spirits and Harry found himself thinking again that the last 4 years had all been a dream.  
  
Harry sat up and reached into the open trunk at the foot of his bed and retrieved his potions book, parchment and a quill. He sat at his desk and slowly started the incredibly boring potions essay set by the evil Professor Snape.  
  
Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. Harry leant over and saw that there was an owl at the window sitting on the ledge between the bars on Harry's window. "Pig!.. brilliant!" Harry exclaimed Harry opened the window and Pigwidgeon flew in bouncing of the wall. Harry chased the tiny owl and grabbed it. Smiling to himself he got the letter of Pig's log.  
  
Harry opened the letter with trembling fingers. He recognised Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
Harry! How are you? We figured that since you haven't been answering our letters, something must be wrong. I know that over the past few years Ron has gotten you out of the Dursley's but this time Ron and I have decided that it should be me to get you out of the Dursley's. I still don't know how we will do this. But we will think of something. Please be ready for our signal. You will know what it is when it comes. Be aware Love Hermione.  
  
Harry! Do what Hermione says ok mate. Has she ever let us down before? Anyway, as she said be aware and we will try to get you out of there as soon as possible without my parents knowing. I have some important  
  
Ron  
  
Harry looked puzzled at the crossed out writing at the bottom of Ron's note.  
  
Harry heard footsteps walking towards his room. He grabbed Pigwidgeon and stuffed the small owl and the letter in the open trunks at the bottom of his bed and flung himself unto his bed as the door burst open to reveal Uncle Vernon framed in the door. 


	2. chapter two

"What are you doing boy!" Uncle Vernon furiously whispered at Harry "Nothing" Harry said back not bothering to whisper. He wondered if Uncle Vernon had seen the tiny owl flying to his window. Harry tried to make his face look as normal as possible although his heart was beating incredibly fast. Uncle Vernon looked suspicious but shrugging it of said "There are some people downstairs to see you" Harry noted that Uncle Vernon looked highly uncomfortable at the prospect of allowing Harry visitors. He wondered if this was what Hermione had been warning him about. Harry followed his Uncle Vernon out of the room and carefully closed the door behind him thinking of poor Pigwidgeon in his trunk. He would have to make it up to Ron later.  
  
Harry arrived at the bottom of the stairs and looked curiously around the hallway. "They are in the garden" said Uncle Vernon and promptly scuttled into the kitchen and slammed the door. Harry sighed, relieved that his Uncle didn't want anything to do with his mysterious visitor. His suspicions grew as he made his way to the front door and stepped into the morning sun.  
  
Harry knew at that moment that this was the signal that Hermione had warned him about. Harry walked up to a man in his garden wearing the Gryffindor scarf of gold and deep red. "Good morning Harry how are you today?" the strange man said. Harry did not recognise him at all but his wide, knowing smile was a dead giveaway that he was from the wizarding world. "Good thankyou. Er did Hermione..." Harry was broken off "Ssh I know nothing about what you are saying" and man flashed him a warning look that was replaced by the wide smile. The man grabbed Harry's shoulder and wheeled him around, pushing him towards the house. He opened the Dursley's front door and walked straight through to the kitchen where Uncle Vernon was sitting defiantly in a chair and Aunt Petunia was peeking through to curtains. They both turned to face Harry, looking rather angry at him as if it was he had invited this strange man here. "I'm afraid I am going to have to take Harry here with me." Uncle Vernon raised his eyebrows and asked "Who are you exactly?" "That is not important at the moment. I will take Harry and take him to his school when he needs to go" "Then you are quite wel..Hold on a moment. What do you mean his school?"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon trying and failing to suppress his rage at the mention of Harry's school. "Don't try to hide in Mr Dursley. Your son here is incredibly gifted." Harry's heart stopped. Mr Dursley paused and lethally stared at the stranger. "My son! MY son! MY SON!!!" Mr Dursley's voice got louder and louder. He took a menacing step towards Harry and the man. "IF I HAD A SON LIKE THIS.. OF THIS BLOOD! I WOULDN'T LET IT STAY IN MY HOUSE. IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT MY WIFE'S GOOD FOR NOTHING SISTER.." Aunt Petunia had put her hand on her husband's arm and whispered "The neighbours dear. Remember the neighbours" Uncle Vernon faltered and breathed deeply The stranger let go of Harry's shoulder and took a step forward.

Harry turned and ran up the stair to his room. He decided that even though this man was a complete stranger he would go with him because there would be hell to pay when he left and Harry didn't want to be the cause of it. Harry opened his trunk and the crazy tinny owl flew out. Harry stretched his arm and grabbed Pigwidgeon before he was out of reach. "Pigwidgeon. I want you to go back to Ron. Oh this is so hopeless." He went to the barred window and pushed Pigwidgeon through the bars. Harry could still here the stranger and Uncle Vernon shouting though not as loud. Harry ran round the room and started to pack his Hogwarts thing. He paused over the book of photos Hagrid had given him. It was open to the wedding page. His eyes scanned it and he suddenly notice a man who looked very familiar. Harry looked closer when suddenly someone called him from downstairs. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig and made his way down the stairs.


End file.
